


Autumn Festival

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Death Threats, F/M, Films, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Robbery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives are given an opportunity to attend a huge film festival





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the next part in Detective Stiles. The muses have mostly calmed down for the moment. So I can focus on Detective Stiles again. But I'm back to three fics again. Oh well...

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

Some of the detectives gathered at the airport to say goodbye to their friends and families. The group was heading to New Orleans for the Film Festival.

"Have fun and get souvenirs." Ryan was saying as she hugged them.

"We intend to." Stiles smiled. Minutes later, their flight number was called and the group said goodbye before heading to the terminal.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa and discussed their plans for Halloween.

"Things will work out." Steve reassured his husband.

"I hope so." Bucky smiled as he kissed Steve.

* * *

**_a vague location, New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

Elsewhere, a mystery person was poring over the fliers advertising the Film Festival. The New Orleans Film Society was in charge of the film preparations.

There was a promising lineup from documentaries to animated shots. In addition to the new HUB at the Contemporary Arts Center in the business district. The film festival was shaping up to be memorable.  

They were deep in thought. All of sudden, they looked up and saw something.

'Oh ho! This is gonna be good.' they mused as a perfect idea hit them. They rubbed their hands together in anticipation. Then they started to plan. This caper needed to go off without a hitch. They wasn't about to risk being sent to prison!


	2. Bourbon Street Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives touch down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Helen and the other detectives were going around their usual routine. Some did the accounts while others updated the files. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Konohamaru, Ryan, and the other teens got together for lunch. They set their trays down and took their seats. They discussed the homework assignments the teachers gave them.

The juniors were merely relieved that they had nearly completed the required classes and would have a more relaxed schedule in their senior year. However, they would have to take their finals early.

* * *

Trip and Skye went out to a diner for lunch. They stopped at a hot dog place. They ordered hot dogs and fries. They had soft drinks to go with their lunch. They talked over their meal about their mornings.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

****The detectives' plane touched down in New Orleans. The group filed off the plane and retrieved their luggage. Derek, Stiles, Masumi, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Kaito, and Jimmy stepped then outside and hailed a cab.

* * *

**_den of the Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in the den of their place. They watched a sitcom. They laughed at the characters' antics. They enjoyed the tv show a great deal.

When the credits rolled, they used the remote to switch the TV off. They stood up and headed to the kitchen to fix something for lunch.


	3. Festivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the others explored the building where the festival was taking place. Theaters around the city hosted showings. Booths showcased merchandise such as t-shirts, posters, tote bags, pins, and many more. There was even vintage items from past film festivals.

Newcomers milled around. They were writers eager to show off their groundbreaking works. There were scripts and newly made movies.

There were a diverse lineup from animated short films to documentaries. There were several movies from female directors.

"I want to see those movies." Masumi and Erica chorused. The gang couldn't wait to get started. They wanted to see as much movies as possible.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Elizabeth and Steve had group therapy. The usual teens were there with newcomers; Maya and Malik. Malik was there to get help before his trauma evolved into a raging bipolar disorder. Maya was still processing her grief.

Credence and Hikaru would be taking their leave after today's session. The teens greeted each other before Elizabeth started the session.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went out to a diner for lunch. They ordered burgers, fries, and soft drinks. They talked over their lunch. When they finished, they shared a banana split for dessert. They took turns feeding each other and smiled.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

The bakery made Halloween treats. There were candy apples, spider snacks, meringue ghost cakes, cupcakes with black and orange buttercream frosting and matching sprinkles.

The drink of month was apple cider. Special treats consisted of pumpkin and apple cakes. There also were pumpkin and apple pies.

The bakery was decked out in black and orange decor. Orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling. Matching balloons were placed in corners of the bakery.

Pumpkins were placed at the doors. Decals of Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, cartoon black cats, jack-a-lantern, bats, skeletons, and spiders decorated the windows and walls.

"We're done, Bronwen." Hinata announced. Bronwen went to do some taste testing.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' hotel room, New Orleans;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their hotel room and talked about their plans.

"I hope that the festival goes as expected and nothing happens." Stiles was saying.

"The feeling is mutual." Derek replied. They kissed and settled back down.


	4. Anything Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robbery goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'm swapping to TBS next.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families gathered for breakfast with Chris, Danielle, and the Rogers-Barnes kids. Breakfast was English breakfast. The meal consisted of bacon, english muffins, sausages, eggs, and sliced tomatoes. They had either milk, orange juice, or coffee to drink.

They talked over their meal about their plans for the day. When they finished breakfast, the adults got up to clean, while the kids went to get ready.

* * *

Daniel and his siblings met the Rogers-Barnes kids on the playground. There were two playgrounds each.

The little kids playground had a structure with two slides, stairs, a tube bridge, and tic-tac-toe panels in addition to a ship's wheel. There was a sandbox, springs, a merry-go-round, and a swing set.

The big kids playground was tree house themed with tube and spiral slides, bridges, climbers, a ship's wheel, and many more goodies. There was a sandbox, a merry-go-round, and a swing set. There was a dodge ball pole nearby by. Alongside a basketball hoop. In overall, it was a paradise for the lids.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The couples rode a street car as they went sightseeing. They marveled at the gorgeous sights. The tour guide discussed the history of New Orleans, even including some ghost stories.

"Spooky!" Kaito commented.

* * *

Elsewhere, things wasn't going well. The mystery person had decided to sneak into one of the centers and make off with certain treasures. People would pay well for them. Sadly, they got caught.

"What are you doing?" a security guard asked.

"Nothing." they bluffed as they edged around the guard in order to leave. Sadly, they didn't buy it and reached for their radio.

The call was cut off when the thief grabbed the nearest thing and hit them on the head. The guard fell to the ground. The thief stepped around them and walked out. They left them for dead.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their room and stripped. When they were naked, they got onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He started a slow pace. Bucky dragged it out for as long as humanly possible.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked his husband to orgasm. Two minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before following Steve over the edge. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	5. Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives think about the new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Kaito, Jimmy, Masumi, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were having breakfast at their hotel. They loaded up their plates with scrambled eggs, waffles, toast, muffins, and sausages. The cereal options were; Froot Loops, Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, and Raisin Bran. There were also cinnamon oatmeal in addition to seasonal fruit, bagels, and yogurt. There were milk, coffee, juice, and water to drink.

They found a table and sat down with their plates. The news was turned on in the eating area. As they went to dig in, a news bulletin caught their attention.

"A robbery murder took place in the last night The body of the security guard was discovered by cleaning staff this morning." the newscaster announced. They stood outside the center. Police officers were all over the place. The reporter was following the officers while asking questions.

"No comment can be given yet." came the reply. The friends stared at each other in shock.

"So much for a peaceful vacation." Stiles sighed.

* * *

**_center;_ **

The police were busy going over the crime scene. The ME had arrived and was examining the body. The forensics techs were searching the room carefully for potential clues. They bagged the bloody letter opener and dusted for fingerprints.

"This is going to take awhile to process. We need to find out what the thief took." they said.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peter and Chris went to a deli for their lunch date. They enjoyed themselves as they laughed and flirted over their meal. The couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' hotel room, New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The detectives met up in Derek and Stiles' room to talk. 

"Should we really take this case?" Erica was asking.

"The festival might be cancelled. No one will want to come when someone was murdered so close by." Masumi reasoned.

"Plus the agency was started so we could help people." Erica added. They sat down to think carefully.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they talked about their respective days. They talked for a bit before they decided to take a nap. They kissed and smiled as they laid down...


	6. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives decide to take the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives had decided to take the case. So they begun their investigation and visited the center. They got inside when they showed their official licenses proving them as private investigators.

They ducked through the yellow tape and headed towards the room that the guard had been found in.

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The crime scene was surrounded by police. The body laid covered in the center of the white tape. The ME looked over the body carefully as a preliminary.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Did you get a call from the desk?" they asked when they saw the group.

"We are here to help. We were in town for the festival," Derek explained.

* * *

Raphael Beaumont, Chloe Chastain, and Victor Marchland met up near the center. They had come to check the festival out for personal reasons.

"Did you hear? A robbery took place last night!" Raphael announced.

"Truly?!" Chloe gasped.

"I heard that someone was killed." Victor commented.

"Yes, and the festival might be cancelled." Raphael replied.

* * *

  ** _Dr. Briggs' office, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Elizabeth and Courtney met to discuss Blake's progress. Courtney was anxious about her little brother. She walked into the therapist's office.

"Take a seat." Elizabeth said. Courtney sat down and Elizabeth began the meeting.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of taco salad with cheese doritos, and rolls. They had milk to drink with their meal. Dessert was pumpkin cobbler. The mood was merry as they discussed their day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve put the kids to bed then went upstairs to their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. They got into bed and pulled the covers over their bodies. They talked for hours until it got late. Then they shared a kiss before switching off the light.


	7. Hinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminals are always watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Connections will be updated next.

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

The detectives met in Derek and Stiles' room. They had been shown the evidence. So they opened their notebooks and filled them with notes.

"Okay, we have clues." Derek was saying.

"We need suspects." Stiles added.

"We talked with the staff and they gave us three names." Masumi mentioned.

"Raphael Beaumont, Victor Marchand, and Chloe Chastain acted suspiciously and were a bit too interested into the films." Isaac said. They talked some more before Derek ended the meeting.

"Do a background check on all three of them." he said. They nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_downtown;_ **

Meanwhile, Raphael, Victor, and Chloe met up at a corner table of a smoky bar. They huddled together as they talked quietly. Their manner was furtive.

"A group of detectives are in town." Victor warned. The others frowned, not happy in the least.

"Do you know where they are staying?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Raphael asked.

"Knowledge is power." came the reply. Victor gave her the name of the hotel address.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out to a night club for their date. They enjoyed themselves as they ordered drinks. They had fun listening to the numerous music acts and dancing to the music. It was a wonderful night.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Steve held an art therapy session for the teens. The teens were given paper and crayons. Colored pencils were placed in the center of the table.

"Draw what is the most important thing on your mind currently." he said. The teens started to draw. When they were done, Steve collected them.

The drawings provided insight into their thoughts. Steve held feelings of mixed relief and worry. Maya and Celebrimbor were progressing at a normal routine, despite their grief and fear. Ryan was doing much better, considering her demons. But Blake and Malik were having problems. Now, he knew what he and Elizabeth needed to discuss the next they met.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door. They kissed as they stripped the other person of their clothing.

When they were naked, they got onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his own seed all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before falling over the edge. He spilled his seed deep inside his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	8. Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives receive a death threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_hotel suite, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and Isaac had went out to to the store. The others were relaxing in their hotel suite. All of sudden, there was a knock on the door. Masumi went to answer it, a cart was pushed in. They lifted the lid only to nearly scream when they saw a snake. Kaito practically emptied the tray onto the bed. The snake coiled its body and uncurled.

The snake was large, about three feet long. The head was triangular shaped. It was brown with tan bands around it, and had ridged scales. The eyes were cat-like.

"It's a cottonmouth, they are deadly." Jimmy warned. The group shivered, they didn't like the sound of that.

"Luckily, they only bite if they feel threatened." he finished. They sighed into relief as they eyed the snake warily.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, the trio had just walked through the door and saw a panicked looking young man arguing with the clerk. The man was flailing his arms as he ranted;

"Someone sent me on a wild goose chase. I returned only to find the cage open and Monty gone!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I can't help you." the clerk responded as they looked rattled. Stiles went over to pick up his mail.

"I'm here for my mail." he said to the clerk. The clerk looked up only to sigh into relief.

"Oh, here." the clerk replied, as he handed the mail over and resumed the discussion. Isaac was talking with the distraught pet owner curiously.

"Who's Monty?" Isaac wanted to know.

"My pet snake. He's tame." the man replied.

"If we happen to find Monty, how do we contact you?" Stiles questioned. In reply, a card was handed over. A few minutes later, the trio entered the suite only to find the others eyeing the bed warily. Isaac walked closer and his eyes went wide.

"Mystery solved, we found Monty." he announced.

"Monty?" the others asked. Kaito made a face;

"The owner has quite the humor." he commented.

"Monty here came with a note." Erica added. She handed over said note. They read it.

**"Back off, or you will get bit."**

* * *

While the detectives were getting acquainted with Monty, Trip and Skye went to a glow in the dark golf course. The building had black walls that were painted with glow in the dark colors. There were colorful shapes such as animals and plants. The colors ranged from pink to lilac.

They played the full 18 rounds game. They laughed as they had fun trying to get the ball in the holes with less strokes as possible. In the end, they accomplished their goal.

"We'll have to come back again!" Skye smiled.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

The bakery held their Halloween sale. The place was packed with new and regular customers. The treats were a major hit. In the end, the entire stock was sold out and they had to close early to make more treats.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner was stew with biscuits. They had milk to drink. They dug in and enjoyed themselves. The kids happily told their dad and papa about their respective days. Bucky and Steve beamed at their children as they listened to them. After they finished their meals, they got up to clean up.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed under the covers. They discussed their respective days. Steve's current patients were touched upon briefly. They talked until it grew late, then they kissed and turned off the light.


	9. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives step away from the case for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Bourbon Street, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the others attended a costume ball. They rented costumes complete with masks. Erica went as Marie Laveau; the famous voodoo queen. Derek and Boyd went as zombies. Stiles was a voodoo priest.

Kaito and Jimmy were dressed up as a swashbuckler, complete with fake swords. Masumi was a count jester in a multi-colored outfit while Isaac had on a harlequin costume in black and white with red accents.

The group watched the parade first, before going to the costume ball. They had fun sampling the food and mingling with other guests. The couples spent half of their time on the dance floor while Masumi and Isaac talked with other guests.

"We'll have to come back again!" Erica beamed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Brett, Liam, and the other teens gathered at their usual lunch table. They placed their trays down and sat down. Then they dug in and talked over their sandwiches or pizzas.

"What are your Halloween plans?" they asked.

"We're taking the kids to the Halloween Festival at Springbrooks Community Center, you?" Liam answered.

"We're going to the school dance." Konohamaru smiled.

"We're visiting a haunted house." Trick responded. They continued to discuss their Halloween plans. They were filled with sheer excitement and couldn't wait.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered their usual and dug in. They laughed and flirted over their lunch. When they were done, they shared a kiss over their banana split.

* * *

**_Halloween Festival, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason took the kids to the festival at the center. The kids had fun in the bounce house and tried out all of the festival games. Several of the kids got glitter tattoos.

They rode on the hayride and toured the corn maze. Then they went trick or treating and loaded up on candy. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' hotel room, New Orleans;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their hotel room. After getting changed into their pajamas, they snuggled up in bed, and talked quietly.

"I had fun, what about you?" Stiles was saying.

"Same." Derek smiled.

"I think Isaac and Masumi found out some stuff from the other guests." Stiles mentioned.

"Really? Can you tell me tomorrow? I'm beat." Derek requested as he yawned.

"Sure." Stiles replied, then they turned off the light.


	10. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have to resort to their tried and true method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. CR will be updated next.

**_New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

A few days had passed since Halloween. The detectives' investigation was still ongoing. They had discovered that Chloe, Raphael, and Victor all had motive. They still couldn't narrow down the suspect list. And they were running out of leads.

* * *

The next day, the couples went to Cafe Du Monde for their group date. They ordered the house coffee with beignets. Boyd, Jimmy, and Derek opted for black coffee while Stiles, Kaito, and Erica opted for either heavy sugar or milk and cream. They smiled as they talked over their coffee and treats. Kaito tried to hoard the beignets, only the others wouldn't let him.

"You need to share." Jimmy scolded.

"Yeah, save some for us!" Stiles exclaimed.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, New Orleans;_ **

The detectives met in Derek and Stiles' room. They beyond frustrated and so done.

"A dead end again!" Isaac shouted.

"We need to set a trap." Jimmy sighed. They nodded and huddled together to formulate a plan.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After finishing lunch, they cleaned up and went upstairs to their room. They locked the door and got naked. When they were naked, they got onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

Bucky slowed down and took his time, driving Steve insane with pleasure. Ten minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around the blond. He stroked him to orgasm.

Moments later, Steve came all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge shortly afterwards. As they came down, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

 That evening, the detectives staked out the center. They returned to the room where the murder had taken place and hid. A hour later, the culprit arrived and headed towards the nearest shelves.

They were pulling out film reels and placing them in a bag they had brought along when the lights abruptly switched on.

"Gotcha!" Masumi declared.


	11. Hailstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set a trap and walk into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The culprit froze as they stared at the detectives. The detectives eyed the culprit.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Chloe Chastain, isn't it?" Masumi commented.

"You should have heeded my warning!" Chloe screamed into sheer fury.

"You sent Monty to us then?" Erica raised her eyebrow.

"Who?" Chloe was rattled.

"The snake." came the reply.

"Yes, that was me." Chloe responded. They stared at each other.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell before Erica broke it with a question;

"So, why kill that poor guard?" she wanted to know.

"If you must know, that wasn't planned. It just happened." Chloe confessed.

"Why steal the films?" Boyd added.

"I need the money." came the reply.

"You can explain your reasons to the police." Stiles declared as he took out his phone. Moments later, a bullet lodged into it. They looked up to see Chloe holding a gun.

"I'm not going to jail." she sneered.

* * *

Chloe held her gun trained on the group as she backed out of the room. The detectives weren't impressed.

"We have you outnumbered." Masumi retorted. As if on cue, a group of armed mercenaries arrived and Chloe smirked.

"Not anymore." she declared.

* * *

The detectives were surrounded by mercenaries. Some held them at gunpoint while Chloe had the others empty the storage room. Boxes were filled with film reels.

Unknown to the thieves, Jimmy had called the police earlier as a precaution. Police cars converged on the place. When they heard gunshots, they stormed the center and marched into the room. The mercenaries and Chloe were taken into custody.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They snuggled under the covers in their hotel room.

"It's over." Stiles was saying.

"Yes, I didn't expect there to be mercenaries." Derek commented.

"Ditto. I never saw that one coming." Stiles grumbled as he held his bandaged hand. In reply, Derek kissed his palms. Before they settled down and turned the lights off.


	12. Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media is all over the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

_**hotel, New Orleans, Louisana;** _

The detectives gathered in the eating area with their plates. They sat down to eat breakfast as the news played. Chloe's arrest was all the reporters could talk about.

"Not surprising, they must be relieved that the festival won't be cancelled." Isaac noted.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

****The teens had lacrosse practice. They had a scrimmage since the season was nearly over. When wintertime came, they would move inside to practice more and run drills. Both teams played their best.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

****Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered bread bowl soups and sat down at a table. They had soft drinks to go with their lunch and candy cookies. They smiled and flirted over their meal. As they finished their soup, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

The families plus Chris and Danielle got together for dinner. Dinner was taco rice casserole with cornbread. They smiled and laughed as they discussed their respective days. 

"Soon, Derek, Stiles, and Isaac will be home." Heather mentioned.

"I can't wait!" Ryan cheered.

* * *

The couples went out to Olive Garden for dinner. They watched a play; Scarlet Primpernel afterwards. They create your own pasta, salad or soup, and appetizers for dinner. They had water or tea, or soft drinks. Dessert was cheesecake or chocolate mousse cake. 

"We'll have to do this again." Liam smiled.


	13. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ominous letter brings terrible memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. This and the epi leads up into the next mystery. In that one, Blake's past will finally be revealed.

Blake met up with Ryan. They greeted each other with a hug, then sat down. Blake had a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryan said in concern.

"It will be four years in two weeks." another voice said. They looked up to see Carl. Blake nodded as he pulled his knees up.

"Wait, you know each other?" Ryan was shocked.

"Yeah." Blake admitted. Ryan narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Explain." she declared. Blake sighed as he began talking.

* * *

While Blake was explaining to Ryan how he and Carl knew each other, Elizabeth, Steve, and Courtney had a meeting. Courtney was deeply distressed. Elizabeth and Steve looked at the young woman. She was the same age as Stiles and his friends.

"What is the matter?" Steve asked.

"I got this note." Courtney admitted as she handed over a letter. They scanned it.

"Things come full circle. Your mother was the beginning, but it will end with you." Steve read.

"Your mother?" Elizabeth asked. Courtney sighed shakily.

"She was murdered four years ago. The anniversary of her death is coming up. Her killer never was caught." she admitted. Elizabeth and Steve looked at each other in alarm. This wasn't good.

"Do you have any idea of who the killer was?" Steve asked carefully.

"I never saw his face because he wore a mask. But Blake saw his face." Courtney admitted.

* * *

**_jazz club, Bourbon Street, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

The couples went on a group date to a jazz club. They laughed and talked over their food. They had fun dancing to the music.

"We need to come back!" Kaito cheered.

* * *

The next day, the detectives attended the awards ceremony. They clapped for the winners. All of sudden, the festival organizers came out on stage and took the microphone.

"This special award goes to a group of special people. We wouldn't be here if they hadn't dedicated their time to catching the thieves and saving the festival. Give special thanks to Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Masumi and Jimmy Akai, and Kaito Kuroba." the president smiled. The detectives were shocked, but they stood up and went on stage to accept the award. Cameras flashed as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"Here's your reward." they smiled as they were given a bag filled with merchandise.

"We're just happy to help." Masumi smiled.

"Thank you." Stiles beamed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for dinner to an Italian restaurant. They had pasta and soup for dinner with bread.Dessert was New York's cheesecake.

They beamed and talked over their meal as they held hands. As they waited for their bill to arrive, they shared a sweet kiss.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney gets the worst confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 should be posted next Sunday.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The plane touched down in Queens. Five minutes later, the detectives filed off the plane and walked in the terminal. They reunited with their families.

"We have so much to tell you." Isaac was saying.

"We have news too, and a case for you." Ryan smiled.

"When we get home, can you please explain?" Derek requested.

"Sure." Ryan replied.

* * *

That evening, the couples had a group date. They went to a concert. They clapped to the music and danced in the mosh pit. It was a fun date night.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve played Memory with their children. Flash cards were face down. The family had fun turning cards face up and trying to make matches.

The kids giggled as they turned cards up and tried to remember them. After a row of perfect matches, Bucky decided that they need to reshuffle them.

"But I was on a roll!" Pietro protested.

"I know, but your sisters and brothers deserves their turns." came the reply. Then Steve took the cards and reshuffled them.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their room and stripped down. When they were naked, they got onto the bed and Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep his husband. Steve moaned all the while. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

The pace was slow at first as Bucky made love to his husband. Eventually, they got close to their orgasms, so Bucky sped up and wrapped his hand around Steve. He stroked him to orgasm, Steve came all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were enjoying themselves, Courtney, Blake, and Ginger walked down the hallway to their apartment. They saw that the door was ajar. They froze as dread over took them. They looked around carefully before Ginger gingerly pushed the door open. They then walked into an ransacked apartment.

The living room was a mess. Cushions had been pulled out and tossed on the floor. Chairs and tables were overturned or on its side. Drawers had been emptied and the contents were all over the floor. The connecting dining room wasn't much better. Ginger turned to close the front door only to gasp when she saw the back.

"Um, Court, you really should sit down." she suggested.

"What is it?" Courtney was confused. Blake walked over to join her. His eyes went wide.

"Listen to Ginger, sis." he requested. Courtney's eyes followed Blake's and saw a note. She went closer to read it.

 **"Remember me? Still remains. Within the sound of silence."** An all too familiar song; 'The Sound of Silence' started to play in her head.

_'Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again..._

Courtney screamed and collapsed to the floor. Sobs shook her body.

"He's back." she wept.


End file.
